undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anton Olko (Eden Rising)
Immortals - Fall Out Boy | Status=Deceased | Age=17 | Family=''Unnamed mother'' Victor Vanbrooke (friend) Lucas LeBlanca (friend) Blair Easton (ex-girlfriend) Maia DiGregorio (friend) Amir (enemy) Zoe (fling) | Death=Bit on the ankle by an infected, put down by PJ | Creator=TheLethalWeapon | Actor=Liam James}} Anton "The Flash" Olko was a main character in Eden Rising. An impavid survivalist who has the strange ability to act as a natural repellent to the infected, Anton has acted as a recruiter for Eden outside of the dome's jurisdiction, as a sort of post-apocalyptic superhero swooping in on his signature skates to help those in need and introducing the ideals of Eden to them. Anton's ability to repel the infected stemmed from a genetic alteration in his DNA that also gave him heterochromia, or two different eye colors. Not one to convey deep emotions or a softer side to his prided machismo, Anton used personal video blogs as an outlet instead of showing them in one-on-one interaction with his peers. Anton attempted a romantic relationship with Blair Easton, though the two broke up quickly thereafter, as Anton was too difficult to share feelings with her. Anton had a personal vendetta against a former Eden resident named Amir and his crew. When Eden was first formed, Amir let his ailing grandmother out of the sick bay, and she died, causing an outbreak that killed Anton's mother among other people. He let his anger get the best of him, and slaughtered his entire crew. Anton's inability to control his emotions got the best of him under pressure, and his hot-headed decision making put him under "house arrest". Anton was finally freed of this house arrest and helped carry out the mission to exterminate everyone living on The Serpent's island. While fighting with Santiago, Anton's arm was lopped off by a sword. He managed to best the pirate and kill him, but Anton was an amputee who was fitted with a fake arm after this incident. He struggled to skate without a real arm for support, but eventually got back into the swing of things. He eventually gained enough confidence and motivation to feel comfortable heading to London to take part in the peaceful protests against the United Nations. They were warned ahead of time that there could be a struggle awaiting them, so Anton, Manila and PJ went onto the rooftops in order to keep an eye on things. Anton spotted Wolf, who was the planted "angry protester" who gave the soldiers an excuse to start fighting against the real protesters, and took chase after him alongside PJ. As the boys closed in on him, the streets became flooded with infected, so much so that the soldiers started to get overcome. Ironically, Anton made one fatal mistake and was bitten on the ankle as he fled by an infected that was snapping around looking for food that he didn't even notice. This was the same way his mother was killed years ago. He asked PJ to put him down, so he didn't have to turn into one of these things like his own mother did. PJ respected Anton's wishes and shot him square in the head. He got his nickname from his favorite comic book hero, though that's where the line is drawn between them, as Anton's characteristic quick speeds come from his roller skates and not from mutant superpowers. Because he was a poor shot, Anton preferred to use melee weapons instead of firearms; in particular, his hatchet. Personality Anton puts distance between himself and the other survivors, acting egocentric, pugnacious and insensitive. Anton's character is initially framed as unflappable and wise-cracking, with a history of being very madcap or devil-may-care in his scheming and actions. He has an atypical habit of nicknaming and taunting the infected he encounters, before killing them, which others find off-putting. Having survived through the impossible on his own, Anton truly believes he has good reason to be cocky. Anton takes on a protector role over the group, putting himself on the forefront in numerous occasions. Not only does he feel the best suited for the job, but he has a sense of gratitude toward Eden and the promise it holds as a community for the future. History Pre-series= Anton has survived in the city of Siena, Italy. It is unknown how or why Anton was in Italy in the first place, but he is an excellent skater. At some point, Anton's mother died and Amir was somehow responsible. The infected seem to not notice Anton. He is sort of like a "human repellent", they are blind to him and he uses this advantage to make himself a superstar, going by the name "the Flash". Among the people of Eden, Anton is a folk hero for his tale of survival as a young boy on his own. He survived for years on his own, until meeting Séverine, who brought him to Eden. Anton doesn't like being trapped inside the "bubble" of Eden's biodome, so he has made a deal with Séverine to be an informant living outside of the dome. Because of this, many people inside of Eden believe that the story of "the Flash" is a folk tale or a myth, without knowing that the dude really does exist. |-|Season 3= Anton was contacted by Manila Shea and Ike from Eden, who requested to use Anton's street smarts for help. They needed an antidote for the paralyzing poison from a curare plant. Anton suggested Zoe, because of her knowledge and stockpile of medicines. Anton warned the pair of her traps and hostility. Anton expressed his displeasure for being trapped inside the "giant fishbowl" that is Eden. Once they went inside the refinery Zoe lived in, Anton helped defuse the situation at first. Until Zoe grew hostile and started firing. Manila was able to fire a single shot in Zoe's head. While Manila and Ike left with what they wanted, Anton was left inside the refinery at Zoe's body in a state of intense shock at her death. Anton was later approached by pirates from The Serpent's island. One pirate in particular, Santiago, found Anton inside the refinery and offered him the opportunity to help them get to Eden and take them down. Anton escaped thanks to his skates, and arrived at Eden just in time to warn everyone there of the impending attack. Anton helped his people back home prepare for an oncoming war, teaming with former Touch Star member Victor Vanrbooke, showing a vigorous love and sense of protection for the bio-dome. When Bryce Easton and other big-wigs refused to assist in the defense, Anton grew frustrated and engaged in a physical fight with Bryce. He went to a bar and vented to an attractive bartender named Blair, who offered her assistance outside. After teaching her some self-defense tactics, Bryce stormed out and attacked Anton, revealing that Blair is his daughter. Blair knocked her father out and tied him up, while Anton recovered from the blows. Once The Serpent and his pirates arrived and demanded Séverine and offered to go in peace once they had her, Anton refused this proposition vehemently and seemed angry and upset that Ash even allowed him to tour the dome and meet with Sev in private. When Séverine surrendered for the safety and prosperity of her people, Anton was visibly upset. After The Serpent's pirates left, Anton was the first of the group to notice the noise of oncoming infected inside the dome. When Ash and Tamsin headed to the greenhouse after hearing a broken-up call on the radio from Manila, Anton and Victor finished the transmission and learned it was a trap, so they headed off after Ash and Tamsin in order to offer them some backup. When Tamsin and Ash were trapped inside the greenhouse as infected from behind the doors began to burst in, Anton came in on his skates and slaughtered many infected. Victor helped as well, and the two managed to help save their skin. As the situation died down, Anton witnessed Tom's death. |-|Season 4= TBA Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *Ugis *Amir *Santiago Trivia *Anton repelling the infected thanks to his heterochromia was inspired by the character of Andy in 28 Weeks Later being immune to the infection thanks to the same condition. *Anton would have been the twelfth main character to die. **He would have been the second of three to die in the fifth season finale. He would have been preceded by Maia and followed by Kitty. *Much like Victor, Anton's character was created by TheLethalWeapon. **Unlike Victor, however, the casting was done by series creator Johno1995. **Anton was created with a smaller, recurring part in mind. After ideas poured in for a continued role on the series, Anton was given more prominence. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters Category:Antihero Category:User Created Characters Category:Fall Out Boy Club